


Love Your Imperfections

by CSalander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, druna, no magic, psychiatrist Dumbledore, theyareinsanebutwelovethem
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSalander/pseuds/CSalander
Summary: OS UA - Le monde autour d'elle était parfait. L'inconnu aux cheveux blonds était parfait. Luna trouvait cela tellement injuste, parce qu'elle luttait contre tous ses défauts qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre la perfection. Elle serait toujours bizarre et étrange.





	1. Love Your Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : CSalander  
> Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
> En revanche, la situation dans laquelle les personnages se trouvent est de moi.
> 
>  
> 
> Cet OS est un tout premier projet. Bonne lecture
> 
> Playlist : Spanish Sahara – Foals / Obstacles - Syd Matters

Luna était intriguée. Intriguée par ce jeune homme qui prenait le même bus qu'elle tous les matins. Par ses cheveux blonds, aussi, parce qu'ils étaient si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient blancs. Par sa posture, rigide, et son maintien, presque princier, qui lui conféraient une allure de jeune aristocrate branché. Par ses lunettes de soleil, jamais sur son nez mais toujours juchées sur le haut de son crâne, retenant élégamment ses mèches platine. Et par son visage, froid et pointu, pâle et anguleux, qui contrastait violemment avec sa tenue toujours si sombre.

Elle l'observait depuis quelques semaines, avec un intérêt croissant. Ils prenaient le bus au même arrêt, à Islington, et filaient sur la ligne 73. Quand elle descendait à University College Hospital - pour aller travailler au Costa Coffee Shop -, il était assis contre la vitre, le regard dans le vague et le genou gauche agité de soubresauts. Parfois, il avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles (et dans ce cas-là, ses yeux gris étaient clos), mais généralement le spectacle animé de la vie londonienne semblait lui convenir.  
  


Elle le croisait également sur la ligne 56, qui l'amenait voir son médecin à St Bartholomew's Hospital. Elle le regardait appuyer sur le bouton Stop avec le poing et descendre à St Paul's sans un mot au chauffeur (Luna disait toujours « bonjour » et « au revoir », une habitude qu'elle tenait de sa mère et qu'elle estimait être la moindre des politesses, même si elle n'obtenait pas toujours de réponse). Elle aimait la manière qu'il avait de lisser sa chemise avant de sortir du bus et de s'engager sur le trottoir.  
  


Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était de le voir somnoler dans le métro de la Northern Line, sur le trajet qui reliait Angel Station à Camden Town - où il s'arrêtait systématiquement - tandis qu'elle filait jusqu'à Belsize Park pour aller voir son père dans sa petite maison de Glenloch Road. Il était toujours à la même place, dans le même wagon. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu accompagné. Il méditait, perdu dans ses pensées, et la plupart du temps, il paraissait étonné d'être arrivé si vite à destination. Il était parfait. Sans aucun défaut. Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas.

 

Luna tentait d'être discrète. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se rende compte qu'elle l'observait, tous les jours de la semaine, sans exception. C'était plus fort qu'elle, comme un rituel ancré dans sa tête auquel elle ne pouvait déroger. Et ce mardi-là n'était pas vraiment différent des autres.

 

Mardi. 17H15. Elle jeta un coup d’œil furtif à sa montre. Elle avait exactement une heure d'avance. Elle en fut ravie. Elle descendit du bus, pesta contre le vent glacial qui emmêlait ses cheveux blond foncé, et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle pensait au jeune homme du bus, avec sa mine renfrognée et ses mimiques boudeuses. Elle poussa la porte du St Bartholomew's Hospital d'un geste machinal, s'approcha des ascenseurs, et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Quatre fois. Pour être sûre. Juste comme ça.

 

Le troisième étage de l'hôpital avait des murs blanc cassé et des portes vert pomme. Luna détestait le vert. Elle préférait le bleu, plus franc, moins agressif. Elle avait bien suggéré aux agents d'entretien de changer la couleur de ces fichues portes, mais ces dernières restaient vertes, inlassablement vertes, inexorablement vertes. Et Luna détestait le vert. C'était un détail qui avait pris son importance le jour de sa première visite, lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur une des chaises inconfortables de la salle d'attente, et qu'elle avait réalisé que pendant une heure – l'heure d'avance, toujours une heure d'avance, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, le bus peut tomber en panne ou alors quelqu'un peut faire un malaise n'importe où quelque part – elle allait devoir fixer une porte verte. Toutes les semaines. Pour une durée indéterminée. Durée probablement supérieure à un an. Peut-être même deux.

 

L'heure passa lentement – et la porte restait verte. Finalement, à 18H15, sans une seule seconde de retard, le docteur A. Dumbledore, psychiatre de son état, ouvrit la porte – verte – de son cabinet en grand et l'invita à entrer d'un sourire bienveillant. Elle lui rendit son sourire, le sourire franc d'une personne soulagée, comprise et écoutée.

 

OoO

 

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bâtiment, le ciel était sombre, et les lampadaires reflétaient une lumière blafarde sur le macadam humide. Elle était épuisée. Lessivée. À bout. Elle attacha sa chevelure avec énervement, et donna un coup de pied puéril au trottoir le plus proche. Elle eut mal. Alors qu'elle sautillait, à cloche-pied, se tenant la chaussure droite pour tenter de calmer la douleur sourde qui lui remontait jusqu'au genou, elle vit passer son bus. Juste devant elle. Le 56. Qui bien sûr ne s'arrêta pas. Il faisait -7°C, et la perspective d'une longue attente sous le crachin londonien la fit éclater en sanglots. Elle regretta d'être sortie de son appartement merdique pour aller à ce rendez-vous merdique. Parce que sa vie merdique, elle préférait la vivre chez elle que dans un cabinet merdique, avec un médecin merdique et ses diplômes à la con. Bus à la con. Dumbledore à la con. Vie à la con.

 

OoO

 

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas un médecin à la con. Il avait juste le don d'agacer les gens en leur énonçant des vérités qu'ils n'avaient pas envie d'entendre. Luna le savait, mais là, maintenant, une tasse de thé au gingembre dans ses mains anesthésiées par le froid, elle le trouvait vraiment, vraiment irritant. Le pire, c'était que 99% du temps, il avait raison.

 

Elle grinça des dents et se mit au travail. Elle regardait la lune éclairer les toits de la ville, l'air un peu hagard, les yeux gonflés par les larmes. Ce fut une tâche rude, qui lui demanda beaucoup d'efforts. Elle pleura, beaucoup, rit, un peu, et soupira. Elle s'endormit sur la page de son carnet à spirale, les mains tachées d'encre et l'esprit encombré.

 

OoO

 

« Pourquoi il ne descend pas ? » songea Luna en enroulant ses doigts autour de son caffe latte. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était censé descendre, non ? Pourquoi dérogeait-il à la règle maintenant ?

 

Elle oublia bien vite ses doigts gelés et ignora les bienfaits de la chaleur de sa boisson sur ces derniers. Quelque chose clochait.

Luna déglutit péniblement. Le café qui dix minutes plus tôt lui était apparu comme un petit miracle lui donnait envie de vomir, alors que son estomac se tordait. Elle ferma les yeux, presque suppliante. « Pas encore, pensa-t-elle, pas maintenant »

 

Il ne descendait pas. Alors qu'ils étaient à St Paul's. Il ne suivait pas le rituel du mardi soir, instauré depuis des semaines. Le rituel qui le faisait s'arrêter à un endroit précis, et auquel elle assistait avec révérence, comme apaisée par tant de rigueur et d'assiduité. Il restait là, assis comme un imbécile, à regarder les gens courir sous la pluie à travers la vitre du bus. Il affichait son masque de dédain et d'impatience, que Luna adorait d'ordinaire – même si à ce moment, cet intérêt désinvolte ne lui plaisait plus vraiment. Elle avait envie de le frapper. De lui dire de se lever, de dégager – peu importait la raison qui le poussait à rester là. Il fallait qu'il garde ses HABITUDES.

 

Elle sentait son cœur battre fort au creux de sa gorge. Sa nausée ne la quittait pas, et elle voulait pleurer.

 

Quelques minutes passèrent, lentement, douloureusement. Finalement, sa pire crainte se réalisa. À l'instant où elle tendait un doigt tremblant vers le bouton Stop, elle fut devancée. Par une main fine, à la peau d'albâtre et débordant d'assurance. Elle fut incapable de respirer. Cette main, elle l'observait tous les jours, jouer avec le fil d'une paire d'écouteurs ou un pan de chemise. Et cette main, qui effectuait ce geste, ne signifiait qu'une chose: Il se rendait au même endroit qu'elle. Ce qui n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout prévu.

 

Pendant quelques secondes, elle considéra la possibilité de ne pas descendre, d'attendre l'arrêt suivant et de revenir ensuite sur ses pas, à pied. La pluie battante qui s'écrasait avec un bruit sourd contre les vitres du bus l'en dissuada. En plus – elle jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre cabossée – elle n'aurait plus son heure d'avance. Alors, rassemblant son maigre courage, elle emboîta le pas à l'inconnu aux cheveux blonds.

 

Le vent violent la fit chanceler. Elle hoqueta, surprise, avant d'attacher ses cheveux d'un geste mal assuré. La pluie glaciale giflait son visage. Elle voulait se mettre à l'abri, mais elle était terrifiée. L'homme se dirigeait vers St Bartholomew's Hospital, lui aussi. Elle le laissait prendre de l'avance. Allait-il penser qu'elle le suivait ? Elle n'était pas une harceleuse. Elle patienta un instant dans le froid, laissait l'inconnu pénétrer dans le bâtiment et se perdre dans les couloirs. Elle finit par se diriger vers le hall d'entrée, d'un pas lent et hésitant. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle scruta les alentours. Pas de chevelure blonde en vue. Son cœur se fit plus léger, mais continuait de battre à une vitesse folle. Ses mains tremblaient, et elle fut prise d'un vertige. Elle s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche, inspira profondément. Elle luttait contre les larmes de soulagement qui menaçaient de couler.

Après un nouveau coup d’œil en direction de sa montre – elle avait bien une heure d'avance, elle n'était pas dans la salle d'attente, mais elle se trouvait déjà dans l'établissement alors ça marchait quand même – elle sortit de son sac de toile un carnet à spirale et un stylo bille. Elle commença, scrupuleusement, avec un bout de langue dépassant de sa bouche, à dessiner un arbre de probabilités. Ses gestes étaient rapides et sûrs. Elle avait l'habitude. Elle entreprit quelques calculs, en fonction du nombre d'étages, de services dans l'hôpital, de médecins.

 

Elle décida qu'elle aimait le résultat qu'elle venait d'obtenir. Les chances qu'ils se croisent dans ce gigantesque établissement étaient dérisoires. Elle sourit. Elle sentait sa crise d'angoisse passer. Elle contrôlait de nouveau la situation. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle appréciait plus que le contrôle.

 

Elle se redressa, se dirigea vers le distributeur de sucreries et s'offrit un KitKat. Puis elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, croquant dans sa friandise, et pressa le bouton d'appel à quatre reprises. Le chocolat la réchauffait. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pu finir son caffe latte, qu'elle avait abandonné dans une poubelle à l'arrêt de bus quelques minutes auparavant.

 

De nouveau, les murs blanc cassé et les portes vert pomme. Elle grimaça. Pourquoi personne ne pensait au bleu ? Elle fourra l'emballage du KitKat dans sa poche, détacha ses cheveux, et pénétra dans la salle d'attente du docteur Dumbledore. Pour s'arrêter net.

 

L'inconnu était là, négligemment assis sur une des chaises, en train de feuilleter un magazine de mode masculine, un air dégoûté sur son visage de porcelaine. Il devait être agité, car son genou gauche tressautait.

 

Luna fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle restait sur place, pétrifiée, pâle et apeurée. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'était pas censé être là.

 

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé quand l'homme releva la tête et croisa son regard. Une lueur d'incompréhension brilla un instant dans ses yeux clairs, et il haussa un sourcil. Puis il reprit sa lecture, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

 

Elle ne voyait plus qu'une solution. Sa poitrine se contractait, elle suffoquait. Vivement, elle fit demi-tour, s'élança dans les couloirs et se rua vers la sortie.

 

OoO

 

Pendant une semaine, Luna ne sortit pas de chez elle. À chaque fois qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée de son appartement, une violente panique la paralysait, et elle éclatait en sanglots. Elle s'allongeait en position fœtale sur son lit, les jambes serrées contre sa poitrine, et des heures durant, elle sanglotait, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller rose pâle. Quand ses larmes cessaient de couler, elle fixait le plafond, le regard vide et fatigué, ignorant les protestations bruyantes de son estomac. Elle entendait vaguement son téléphone sonner, vibrer ou biper, sans y prêter attention. Quand la faim se faisait trop importante, elle se relevait doucement, errait jusque dans sa micro cuisine et attrapait un fruit du bout des doigts, qu'elle grignotait distraitement. Puis elle se rallongeait, en enlaçant son coussin et en prenant soin de bien positionner la couverture – que sa mère lui avait confectionné quelques années auparavant, avec des vieux tee-shirts et des chutes de tissu – de manière à ce qu'elle la recouvre entièrement. Elle n'arrivait pas à situer la douleur qu'elle ressentait. C'était une douleur sourde et diffuse. Elle avait mal à la tête, aussi. Une migraine qui lui perforait le crâne, et qui ne disparaissait pas, même avec les cachets d'Ibuprofen que Luna avalait sans grande conviction.

 

Le mardi suivant, elle appela le secrétariat du docteur Dumbledore pour prévenir qu'elle ne pourrait être présente au rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle précisa qu'elle ne pourrait honorer les deux prochains non plus. Elle raccrocha, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et retourna se coucher.

 

OoO

 

Même si elle pouvait éviter les consultations avec le docteur Dumbledore, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas aller travailler. Elle avait pris quelques jours de congé en prétextant une grippe bidon, mais elle devait y retourner, rien que pour payer son loyer. Elle ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer, elle qui avait mis si longtemps à s'habituer à ses collègues, aux clients et à son environnement. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour ne pas se rendre au Costa Coffee Shop la boule au ventre, au bord des larmes et paralysée par l'angoisse. Il y avait même ce garçon, Harry, avec des cheveux noir d'encre et des lunettes rondes, qui passait presque tous les jours acheter un café noir – avec un peu de lait, sans sucre, merci – qui lui souriait d'un air timide lorsqu'elle lui tendait sa boisson. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il pense qu'elle avait démissionné, ou qu'elle s'était fait virer.

 

Elle enfila ses vêtements avec des gestes lents et mal assurés. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le bus. Elle devait à tout prix éviter la ligne 56, 73 ou la Northern Line. Alors elle s'empara de son vieux vélo rouge, qui patientait sagement dans l'entrée de son appartement de Theberton Street. Dehors, il neigeait, beaucoup. Beaucoup trop pour prendre le vélo. Pourtant, jetant un regard de défi aux flocons qui virevoltaient dans l'air glacial du matin, elle sortit d'un pas décidé dans la rue recouverte d'un onctueux tapis blanc.

 

Lorsqu'elle arriva au Costa Coffee Shop, situé dans le hall du University College Hospital, elle avait des engelures aux mains et le nez anesthésié par le froid. Elle posa son sac, enfila son tablier, et salua pensivement son collègue, Neville, sans lui adresser un regard. Ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas, et haussa les épaules. Il la connaissait depuis un bout de temps déjà, ce comportement lui était coutumier.

 

Travailler lui fit du bien. Elle reprenait le contrôle, effectuait des gestes familiers et réconfortants. Elle vit Harry de nouveau, et remarqua dans son regard qu'il paraissait content de la voir. Quand elle lui tendit sa boisson, elle rougissait. La journée passa à une vitesse folle, et lorsqu'elle raccrocha son tablier, elle souriait.

Elle eut besoin de trois jours supplémentaires pour pouvoir remonter dans un bus. Une sueur froide dégoulinait le long de son dos et ses mains tremblotaient, mais elle y parvint, et elle en pleura de soulagement. La vie était presque belle.

 

OoO

 

De retour chez elle, Luna se rendit compte que son carnet à spirale ne se trouvait pas sur son bureau, là où il était toujours – sans exception. Elle fouilla dans son sac, sous son lit, dans sa machine à laver, sans succès. Elle s'assit sur lit, concentrée. Elle l'avait utilisé ces derniers jours, elle en était sûre. Ou pas ?

 

Elle fouilla de nouveau son appartement de fond en comble, de façon méthodique, obsessionnelle. La panique s'insinuait dans ses veines, sans merci, sans répit. Elle sanglota encore une fois, elle qui pensait ne plus avoir de larmes dans son corps. Elle avait tout perdu. Ses dates, ses horaires, ses rituels. Ses arbres de probabilités qui la rassuraient tant. Le travail que le docteur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de faire. Son carnet aux pages noircies par ses pensées et ses doutes s'était volatilisé. Peut-être même que quelqu'un le lisait à cet instant. Cette idée lui vrilla le cœur. Elle se précipita vers l'évier de la salle de bain et rendit son petit-déjeuner. Personne ne devait ouvrir son cahier, personne ne devait voir à quel point elle était noire, mauvaise, sans intérêt. Elle s'allongea sur le carrelage, reposa sa joue brûlante sur le sol glacé. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

 

Elle fit un rêve qui la perturba. Elle se trouvait au Costa Coffee Shop, et les murs étaient parsemés de gribouillis noirâtres. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le magasin, une foule immense. Les gens pouvaient à peine bouger, serrés les uns contre les autres, fixant les murs avec avidité. Harry était là, aussi, et il souriait. Mais elle n'aimait pas son sourire. Il paraissait faux, hargneux et victorieux. Il brandissait un objet dans sa main, mais Luna était trop loin de lui pour distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. Elle se fraya un chemin à coups de coude vers le mur le plus proche pour essayer d'échapper au sentiment d'étouffement qui l'envahissait. Elle s'adossa à une cloison, inspira profondément. Il lui fallut à peine une poignée de secondes pour réussir à distinguer ce qui était inscrit sur les murs. Des pans entiers de son carnet étaient exposés au monde entier, sans pudeur et sans retenue. Tout ce qu'elle avait écrit, dans ses moments de crainte et d'appréhension. Tout ce qu'elle avait couché sur papier, pour elle seule, était à la vue de tous. La foule semblait amusée. Elle se délectait de la panique de Luna qui tentait de cacher les écritures avec son petit corps. Mais il y en avait partout. Sur le plafond, sur le sol, partout. Alors elle se mit à pleurnicher, assise par terre, faible et misérable. Et Harry, Harry qui s'approchait, un grand rictus aux lèvres, et il tenait son carnet, l'agitait comme un trophée. Ça lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Il avait tout lu, et tout écrit. Il l'avait humiliée devant une centaine d'inconnus. Lui qui paraissait si doux, si bienveillant. Au moment où elle apercevait dans la foule une tignasse blond platine, elle se réveilla en sursaut, les joues trempées et le cœur battant.

OoO

 

De nouveau, elle eut besoin de quelques jours pour se remettre. Elle ignora les messages de ses collègues, qui, inquiets, tentaient de la contacter. Elle leur répondit qu'elle était malade, toujours la grippe, et qu'ils devaient la laisser tranquille.

 

Son père vint lui rendre visite, un matin. D'habitude, c'était elle qui se déplaçait, en prenant la Northern Line jusqu'à Belsize Park. Mais Luna n'en avait pas la force. Il resta assis à ses côtés un long moment, sans rien dire, caressait ses cheveux blonds et emmêlés, soupirait de temps à autre. Il demeura silencieux quand elle posa son front sur son épaule et se mit à pleurer. Il l'attira juste contre lui et la réconforta, du mieux qu'il put, en lui assurant que tout allait bien se passer, que la vie était belle et qu'elle était une jeune femme merveilleuse. Bien sûr, elle n'en croyait pas un mot, mais le chocolat chaud qu'il lui prépara ensuite lui fit du bien. Ils restèrent un instant les yeux dans les yeux, et il lui dit qu'il l'aimait. Qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère. Qu'elle allait accomplir de grandes choses. Et qu'elle pouvait recommencer un autre carnet, encore plus beau et plus profond, qui lui correspondrait davantage encore. Elle ne savait pas si c'était possible, mais elle lui promit d'essayer.

 

Elle s'y attela dès qu'il fut parti. Elle sortit un nouveau cahier du tiroir de son bureau et le posa sur son lit, l'air incertain. La couverture était blanche, d'un blanc fade et triste. Elle grimaça, dégoûtée. Puis elle l'ouvrit, s'empara d'un crayon qui gisait sur le sol et inspira, avant de commencer à écrire.

 

_Tâche donnée par le Docteur Dumbledore. Questionnaire à remplir._

 

_ L'estime de soi ( sentiment de sa valeur personnelle et de son importance ) _

 

_Quelles sont mes forces, mes qualités ?_

_Quelles sont mes limites, mes défauts ?_

_Réfléchir à l'un de mes échecs, à une erreur que j'ai commise. Qu'est-ce que j'y ai appris ?_

_J'aime..._

_Je n'aime pas..._

_Une réalisation dont je suis fière :_

_Un rêve que je souhaite réaliser : Quel est le premier objectif réalisable que je peux/dois me fixer pour l'atteindre un jour ?_

_Que me dit ma petite voix intérieure pour me saboter ? Qu'est-ce que je peux lui répondre ?_

 

Luna soupira. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ses anciennes réponses. Elle n'avait plus envie de réfléchir, de faire le moindre effort. Elle ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'elle était, à ce qui la faisait souffrir et douter. D'un geste rageur, elle referma le carnet, exaspérée à l'idée de recommencer un travail qui lui avait tant demandé. Elle le jeta sous son lit et alla se coucher.

 

OoO

 

Luna décida de reprendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Dumbledore. Elle avait toujours la crainte de se retrouver en face de l'inconnu blond qui l'avait dévisagée dans la salle d'attente, mais elle se dit qu'elle pouvait le supporter. Et de toute façon, elle avait besoin de son traitement.

 

Lorsqu'elle monta dans le bus de la ligne 56, l'inconnu était déjà installé contre la vitre, l'air hagard et une paire d'écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il semblait ne pas prêter attention au monde qui l'entourait. Pourtant, quand Luna remonta l'allée du bus, il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien, avant d'esquisser un sourire agréable. Puis il retourna à sa contemplation du paysage urbain.

 

Luna prit place sur un siège quelques rangs devant lui, perdue et crispée. Il la pensait folle, c'était évident. Il l'avait reconnue, et allait se mettre à rire si fort que tout le monde allait l'imiter en la pointant du doigt. Elle mourrait alors dans ce bus, mortifiée et blessée, et l'homme aux cheveux blonds allait s'emparer de son corps pour l'enterrer au pied d'un arbre dans Hyde Park. Il n'y avait pas d'autre scénario probable. Elle passa le trajet les mains agrippées au siège juste devant elle, à imaginer le regard perçant de l'homme sur sa nuque. Elle sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes. Le bruit des battements de son cœur était assourdissant.

 

Cette fois-ci encore, il ne descendit pas à St Paul's. Il restait affalé sur le siège, ses lunettes de soleil posées sur son crâne, l'index battant au rythme d'une chanson que lui seul pouvait entendre. Cette fois-ci encore, il s'arrêta, comme elle, au St Bartholomew's Hospital. Cette fois-ci encore, elle le laissa prendre de l'avance. Elle sortit son nouveau carnet de son sac élimé, et, debout, dans la rue, dessina un arbre de probabilités. Elle arriva au même résultat que la dernière fois, et elle n'en fut pas surprise, mais le voir concrètement sur une feuille la rassurait, même si au fond, elle savait que l'homme serait là, dans la salle d'attente, à feuilleter un magazine.

 

Elle marcha jusqu'au hall d'entrée d'un pas hasardeux. Elle avait la nausée mais elle ne stoppa pas son avancée. Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, quatre fois. Progressa dans le couloir aux murs blancs et aux portes vert pomme.

 

Il était là. Il ne lisait pas. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse, et paraissait l'attendre, un air enjoué sur le visage.

 

C'en était trop pour, elle. Luna fit volte-face, et se dirigea vers la première porte à proximité. Elle priait pour qu'elle ne soit pas fermée. Et elle ne l'était pas. Elle entra dans placard – car c'était un misérable placard à balais, et dans le noir, le front plaqué contre la porte, elle attendit.

 

Une heure plus tard, quand sa montre lui indiqua 18h15, elle sortit du placard, honteuse et timide, le rouge aux joues. Elle était plutôt fière d'elle, elle n'avait pas fui. Cependant, trouver refuge dans un placard à balais n'était pas très gratifiant. Elle haussa les épaules, et entra dans la salle d'attente. Vide. Un immense soulagement la submergea, et elle dût s'asseoir pour ne pas tomber. Quelques secondes plus tard, le docteur Dumbledore apparaissait dans l'encadrure de la porte, bienveillant et compréhensif.

 

OoO

 

« Luna ? Luna Lovegood ? »

 

Dégage, pensa la concernée.

 

« Je vous ai vue. Pas la peine de vous cacher. »

 

Luna jura et se redressa. Au moment où elle avait vu le jeune homme blond entrer dans le Costa Coffee Shop, elle s'était précipitée derrière le comptoir et s'était accroupie, en espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. C'était peine perdue, elle le savait, mais elle avait songé que peut-être, il n'avait pas fait attention à elle, occupée à nettoyer les tables. Neville lui avait lancé un coup d’œil interrogateur mais n'avait pas relevé.

 

Elle se remit debout, le regard fixé sur le bout de ses chaussures. Elle posa ses mains tremblantes sur le comptoir. « Bonjour. Vous désirez ? »

 

Il éclata d'un grand rire, un de ces rires qui faisaient fondre le cœur et chavirer l'estomac. « Juste un peu de votre temps. Et votre attention »

Il avait une jolie voix. Grave, un peu rauque. Il sentait le tabac et la noix de coco. Luna inspira profondément et releva la tête.

 

C'était bien lui. Avec ses cheveux blond platine et ses yeux gris. Luna rougit. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma et la rouvrit. Il la fixait, amusé et attendri, si différent de l'attitude nonchalante et un peu hautaine qu'il arborait dans les transports en commun.

 

« Luna Lovegood ? » répéta-t-il. Il fronça un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Oui. Vous désirez ? »

 

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fouiller dans la besace qu'il portait à son épaule, l'air un peu renfrogné. Finalement, il en sortit un carnet.

 

« Eh, mais c'est à moi ! Comment vous l'avez eu ? »

 

D'un geste vif, elle le lui arracha des mains, sous le regard médusé de l'inconnu. Elle s'élança vers la réserve, le carnet à spirale pressé contre sa poitrine et la respiration saccadée.

 

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, les jambes repliées sous elle, le cœur battant la chamade. Chancelante, elle ouvrit son cahier. Elle regardait toutes les pages, une par une, redécouvrant les listes, les schémas, les textes qui y étaient consignés. Elle rit, beaucoup, et pleura encore davantage. Elle fit la moue quand elle tomba sur un texte profond, un peu trop noir. Elle parcourait le carnet jusqu'à ce que son regard soit trop brouillé pour lire une page de plus.

 

Elle souffla, reposant sa tête contre le mur de la petite pièce sombre. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait bien. Un peu confuse, mais bien.

Finalement, elle se décida à sortir, essuya ses joues et s'approcha du comptoir. Elle fut surprise de ne trouver que Neville, qui réarrangeait la vitrine des viennoiseries.

 

« Il a dit qu'il reviendrait te chercher quand tu auras fini, dans une petite heure », lança-t-il en souriant.

« Oh. »

« Oui, oh. Il m'a donné un papier avec son nom et son numéro de téléphone. Si tu as un empêchement, envoie-lui un message. »

 

Bien sûr que j'aurai un empêchement, pensa-t-elle. Je ne vais pas discuter avec un inconnu. Pourtant, une partie d'elle était curieuse de savoir. De savoir s'il avait lu ce qu'il avait trouvé, ou s'il avait juste survolé les pages à la recherche d'un nom ou d'une adresse. Son estomac se tordit. Est-ce qu'il... avait lu ce qu'elle avait écrit sur lui ? « Bordel », marmonna-t-elle. Elle s'empara d'un mouvement nerveux du petit Post-It que Neville lui tendait.

 

_Draco Malfoy. 078 6254 652_

 

OoO

 

Il était à l'heure. Elle en fut ravie, et elle se débarrassa de son tablier à la hâte. Il patientait à l'extérieur, une cigarette entre les lèvres et sa paire de lunettes de soleil sur le crâne. Elle prit un instant pour l'observer. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux. Un peu vantard, peut-être, mais inoffensif.

 

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Cette envie, ce besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un, de le connaître, d'échanger. Elle s'était toujours repliée sur elle-même depuis la mort de sa mère, décidée à éviter tout contact avec une tierce personne. Une voix lui hurlait qu'elle faisait une erreur, qu'elle devait fuir et ne jamais remettre les pieds dans ce café, démissionner, déménager, changer de nom. Elle était terrifiée. Elle avait les mains moites et la gorge sèche.

 

Il ne l'aperçut que lorsqu'elle arriva dehors. Il jeta sa cigarette au sol, écrasa le mégot de la pointe de son pied et souffla, comme pour se donner du courage.

 

« On marche un peu ? » demanda-t-il.

 

Elle hocha la tête. Ils avançaient sans un bruit, et Luna déglutit difficilement. Il ne pouvait déjà plus la blairer, elle en était sûre. Le silence était pesant et tendu, même si Luna savait qu'elle n'était pas très objective, parce que pour elle, tous les silences étaient pesants et tendus.

 

Ils arrivèrent à un petit square où jouaient quelques gamins, avec de grands cris et une candeur propre à l'enfance. D'un geste maladroit, il lui indiqua un banc, dans une proposition muette de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire.

 

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée raconter. Quel sujet aborder. Devait-elle lui avouer qu'elle l'observait souvent dans le bus ? Non, mauvaise idée. Il partirait en courant.

 

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

 

« Je... Moi, c'est Draco »

« Je sais. »

 

Il gigota un peu sur le banc, hésitant.

 

« J'ai trouvé ton carnet. Dans le couloir du St Bartholomew's Hospital. Il est tombé quand tu es... partie en courant. »

 

La honte. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, et porta sa main si blanche à la poche de son blouson pour s'emparer d'un paquet de cigarettes. Il en sortit une, la glissa entre ses lèvres et l'alluma.

 

« On fait souvent le même trajet, toi et moi , annonça-t-il, songeur. On est souvent dans le même bus. »

 

De nouveau, elle hocha la tête.

 

« Je l'ai lu. Du début, jusqu'à la fin, sans manquer une page. En fait, je l'ai lu trois fois. »

 

Luna retint sa respiration. Il avait le regard dans le vague. Sa cigarette se consumait entre ses doigts, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. C'était une torture. « Viens en au fait, s'il te plaît. »

 

Il se gratta la nuque, gêné. « Ton petit exercice, sur les défauts et les qualités... T'as pas trouvé une seule qualité. Que des défauts. T'as forcément des qualités. »

 

Elle ne sut quoi répondre. En réalité, elle commençait à s'agacer. Il dut le voir, car il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, et expliqua : « Je vois Dumbledore, aussi. Pas souvent, juste pour ajuster mon traitement. Je suis bipolaire. Un jour, j'ai tout plaqué, mon boulot, ma copine, j'ai pris un billet d'avion pour l'Australie que j'ai payé plein pot, et j'ai passé des semaines là-bas, à me défoncer, sans jamais dormir. Bordel, je me suis même fait tatouer un truc vraiment dégueulasse ( il retroussa sa manche, dévoila une tête de mort sombre sur son avant-bras laiteux). J'ai pété un câble. Je me suis retrouvé en taule, et on m'a envoyé en hôpital psychiatrique. »

 

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, nerveux.

« Je te dis ça parce que j'ai lu ce que tu as écrit »

 

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air sérieux et le regard perçant.

 

« Je ne suis pas parfait. Personne n'est parfait, Luna. Ce que j'ai lu dans ce cahier, ça m'a touché. On est un peu pareil, je pense. On ne voit pas les choses comme elles le sont vraiment. On voit une réalité déformée. En lisant ce que tu as écrit, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver. Quand ça allait pas et que je pensais que je ne méritais pas d'être là, que je ne méritais personne. Au début, je te trouvais bizarre, parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de me regarder. (Il gloussa) Maintenant, je pense juste que les gens comme nous, un peu abîmés, un peu cassés, ceux qui ont des casseroles... je pense qu'on est fait pour se trouver, parce qu'on se comprend. On peut comprendre le combat et la douleur de l'autre. Ça peut sembler étrange, parce que tu ne me connais pas, et parce que je débarque comme ça en te déblatérant plein de trucs. Je suis désolé. On s'est retrouvé dans la même salle d'attente, c'est un hasard, on habite dans le même coin, c'est un hasard, mais... je crois... je pense que je peux t'aider. Je pense que le monde est petit et qu'il fait bien les choses. »

 

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle se maudit d'être encore au bord des larmes.

 

« J'ai envie de te connaître, et de t'aider à trouver tes qualités. À les accepter. Je sais que c'est pas facile, je te demande juste de me faire confiance. »

 

Il y eut un silence, empli de pudeur et de timidité.

 

« J'ai plein de défauts. Vraiment. Si, je t'assure »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je suis désolée »

 

Il esquissa un sourire attendri.

 

« Je suis un grand détraqué. J'ai des TOCs. Toi aussi, je crois. J'ai les dents mal fichues (il fit un rictus idiot pour exhiber ses canines de travers), je fume comme un pompier, putain, un paquet par jour minimum. »

 

Luna pouffa. Elle en fut mortifiée, mais l'air heureux et enjoué qui apparaissait sur le visage de Draco Malfoy l'aida à déculpabiliser. Elle était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Comment avaient-ils pu être si près et...

 

« Je ronfle, continua-t-il, j'ai des plaques rouges sur le visage quand je suis gêné. Je suis mauvais joueur. Je suis un odieux connard le matin. J'ai même fait pleurer ma mère, une fois, j'en ai encore honte. »

 

Il fit une pause. S'alluma une deuxième cigarette. Luna le fixait, interloquée. Il lui déballait sa vie, sans filtre. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était juste franc, et qu'elle aimait ça.

 

« Je me ronge les ongles, j'ai un sale caractère, je suis bordélique, rancunier et susceptible. Et j'ai un pied plus grand que l'autre. »

« Ça fait beaucoup », commenta-t-elle, pensive.

 

Il s'esclaffa.

 

« Ouais, ça en fait un paquet. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai des défauts. »

« Je sais, tu les as tous notés. Ce qui te paraît être un défaut va être une qualité chez quelqu'un d'autre. »

« J'y crois pas non plus, désolée. »

 

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif

 

« J'aime les gens socialement inadaptés, dit-il. Ils ont une honnêteté incomparable et ressentent les choses très intensément. »

 

Avec douceur, il lui prit son cahier des mains. Elle ne protesta pas. Elle aimait ce qu'il lui disait. Il chercha à travers les différentes pages, précautionneux. Il finit par tomber sur ce qu'il voulait, et parcourut des yeux la liste des défauts de Luna Lovegood.

 

« J'aime la maladresse, c'est le plus beau défaut du monde. Tu te déconcentres facilement ? Je vais t'aider à te concentrer. Tes cicatrices ? J'en ai aussi, si j'ai pu apprendre à les accepter, tu peux aussi. »

 

Elle baissa les yeux, les joues rosies et le cœur affolé.

 

« Une pilosité développée ? C'est un défaut ça ? Sérieusement, je suis totalement imberbe, c'est mon rêve. Perfectionniste ? Franchement, c'est une qualité. Nous, les perfectionnistes, on dominera le monde. »

 

Et il continua, sans se lasser, pendant des minutes entières. Quand il lui proposa d'aller boire un verre, elle hocha distraitement la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle l'observait de plus près. Il avait quelques défauts. Des oreilles un peu décollées. Des pommettes trop saillantes. Un petit bouton près du nez. Une cicatrice sous l’œil droit, et des lèvres un peu trop fines. En fait c'est ce qu'elle trouvait de plus beau chez lui. Elle avait hâte de le voir de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait hâte de le voir bouder, de le voir se ronger les ongles. Elle voulait le voir s'énerver après avoir perdu à un jeu idiot. Elle voulait le voir fumer, encore et encore. Elle voulait le voir humain. Elle décida alors que ce qu'elle préférait chez lui, c'était toutes ses imperfections.

 

Il sembla lire dans ses pensées lorsqu'il déclara : « Tu as plein de qualités. Mais j'aime tes imperfections. »

 

FIN

 


	2. Bonus : Le carnet de Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En bonus, un petit extrait du carnet à spirales de Luna, un des textes qui pourraient s'y trouver. C'est un peu sombre, mais ça correspond à tout ce ressent Luna.  
> Bonne lecture

16 décembre, salle d'attente du Dr. Dumbledore

 

Imaginez seulement. Imaginez-vous au milieu d'un désert gigantesque. Devant vous, une étendue de sable. Sans fin. Sans autre âme qui vive que vous. Fermez vos paupières. Sentez la chaleur assommante sur votre nuque. Laissez-la vous brûler un instant, puis marchez. Ou plutôt, errez. Sans but. Droit devant vous.

Avancez. Pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines ou des mois. Des années entières, peut-être. Cela n'a strictement aucune importance. Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas. Continuez. Vous ne ressentez ni faim, ni soif. Soyez sans inquiétude. En fait, vous n'êtes pas vraiment vous-même. Vous êtes dans un lieu où les besoins nécessaires à votre survie diffèrent des conventions.

A chacun de vos pas, vos pieds laissent de légères traces sur le sol instable. Vous trébuchez. Relevez-vous.

Imaginez toujours. Vous arrivez dans un endroit bien singulier. Une place qui paraît plus vaste, alors que depuis votre « départ », les dunes n'ont cessé d'être semblables. Vous apercevez une porte. Ne soyez pas étonné. Restez maître de vous-même.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que vous êtes autorisé à réfléchir. Analysez-vous. Essayez de mettre un doigt sur ce qui a évolué, ce qui a changé en vous. Cherchez. Cherchez bien. Vous allez trouver, je vous l'assure. Mais surtout, soyez objectif. Ne vous jugez pas. Pas encore. Vous aurez tout le temps de le faire plus tard.

Vous avez trouvé ? Bien. Oui. Vos pensées sont claires. Organisées. Fouillez dans votre mémoire, désormais. Car pendant que vous vagabondiez, vous avez vécu pas mal de choses. Elles se font faites discrètes, vous étiez occupé. Maintenant, elles reviennent au galop. Analysez-vous de nouveau. Prenez conscience. Oui. Vous vous êtes battu. Vous avez vécu des moments difficiles. Au sein même de ce désert, oui. Et arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'essayais de vous rendre complètement fou.

Je vois que vous êtes un peu perdu. Asseyez-vous donc, à même le sol. Pour tout vous avouer, seul votre esprit un peu dérangé se trouve au milieu de ces dunes. Votre corps est, je vous le promets, bien à sa place. Où vous voulez qu'il soit. C'est là que vos moments difficiles se sont déroulés. Mais le lieu où gît votre enveloppe corporelle à proprement parler n'est pas vraiment le plus important.

Concentrez-vous. Redressez-vous. Vous êtes toujours seul. Vous vous remémorez ce que vous avez bravé, pendant ces heures, ces jours, ces semaines, ces mois ou même ces années. Vous pouvez vous sentir fier. Vous êtes... plus Grand. Un autre, en restant le même. Une version 2.0. Plus perfectionné. Plus apte à vous défendre. Cette... marche, appelez ça comme vous voulez, vous a donné les forces nécessaires pour vous blinder. Vous êtes solide.

Focalisez-vous de nouveau sur cette porte. Elle est plantée là, à quelques dizaines de mètres de vous. Elle est aussi stupéfaite que vous de vous voir, croyez-moi. Vous pouvez vous demander ce qu'elle fait là. Mais pas trop longtemps. Parce que la réponse vous apparaîtra comme une évidence. Cette porte représente vos rêves. Vos buts. Vos désirs. Non, encore mieux : vos rêves réalisés. Vos buts atteints. Vos désirs exaucés. Elle symbolise une partie de vous. Peut-être votre futur, si vous êtes chanceux et pas trop pessimiste. Vous vous sentez curieux. Envieux. Je ne vous blâme pas. C'est... dans l'ordre des choses. Alors avancez, je vous en prie. Cependant, soyez prudent.

Car oui, votre avancée se fait plus pénible. La lutte pour chaque pas est plus rude. Vous peinez. Jetez donc un coup d’œil vers le sol...

Deux fins liens vermillons enserrent délicatement vos chevilles. Vous vous débattez un peu. Ils restent néanmoins résolument noués. Vous froncez les sourcils. Vous êtes... contrarié. Un agacement que vous sentez ramper sur votre peau et s'incruster dans votre épiderme.

Mais vous êtes solide, ne l'oubliez pas. Votre version 2.0 peut désormais se battre contre vos peurs. Oui, ces liens personnifient vos phobies. Vos craintes. Celles qui vous empêchent d'atteindre votre But. Celles contre qui vous vous êtes battu. Montrez donc leur de quoi vous êtes désormais capable, voulez-vous ?

Vous tirez d'un coup brusque. Les liens gémissent. Vous tirez de nouveau. Les filaments rouges s’effilent. Une nouvelle tentative. Ils cèdent. Vous contemplez les cadavres de vos angoisses. Vous vous délectez de les voir vaincues.

Alors vous reprenez votre marche. Vous ne remarquez pas le ciel qui se couvre sournoisement. Vous êtes délicieusement insouciant. Vous êtes même sûrement imbécile.

Une douleur violente se fait soudain sentir au creux de vos omoplates. Comme un coup de talon haineux, cherchant à vous anéantir. Car oui, on veut vous détruire.

Votre souffrance est telle que vous tombez à terre. Votre souffle s'est coupé sous le choc. Vous grimacez, plus incertain. Vous décidez de ne pas prêter attention à la sensation de froid qui se fait maintenant sentir sur vos chevilles. Déterminé, vous poser vos mains sur le sol et vous vous redressez avec aplomb.

Vous ne pouvez pourtant plus faire un pas et chutez de nouveau. Vous commencez à paniquer. Jetez un nouveau coup d’œil vers vos jambes...

Oui. Les liens rouges et fragiles ont laissé place à de véritables chaînes. Revoilà vos phobies. Vous pensiez les avoir écrasées ? Et bien non. Elles sont là. Plus intenses, elles aussi. Il semblerait que le coup dans votre dos ait été... un nouveau coup dur. Un nouveau... passage difficile. Comme tous ceux que vous avez déjà vécus. Totalement semblable ? Non, pas vraiment. Celui-là a été décuplé. Pour vous simplifier la tâche, je pourrais affirmer qu'il s'agit d'un événement portant atteinte à vos facultés d'adaptation d'une manière plus doucereuse que tous les précédents. Celui-là vous brise en mille morceaux. Il anéantit d'un claquement de doigts vos barrières protectrices, se grave dans votre ADN et y place vos pires horreurs, vos pires effrois de façon définitive.

Ces derniers se matérialisent ici par de lourdes chaînes d'iridium. Elles vous enserrent. Elles font en sorte que vous ne puissiez plus jamais avancer. Si vous tendiez l'oreille, vous pourriez même les entendre ricaner.

Vous arrivez au point final. Vous êtes enchaîné. Vous gisez lamentablement sur le sol. Votre visage est enfoui dans le sable. Vous pensez à cette porte. Elle n'est pas si loin. Vos rêves ne sont plus si loin. Votre bonheur n'est plus si loin. Vous n'y arriverez pourtant jamais. Vous vous êtes vaillamment battu, je le conçois. Mais vous ne serrez jamais à la hauteur.

Les serpents de métal emprisonnant vos jambes commencent alors doucement à vous tirer en arrière. Vous protestez faiblement, raclant de vos ongles le sol sablonneux. Vous priez pour qu'aucun de vos proches ne vous voit. Parce que vous êtes dans un état pathétique. Vous restez finalement inerte lorsque les membres inférieurs de votre corps s'enfoncent dans le sable. Vous êtes dompté par ces chaînes. Elles font de vous ce qu'elles veulent. Vos peurs font de vous ce qu'elles veulent.

Ouvrez les yeux. N'ayez pas peur. Prenez conscience, une dernière fois.

Le sable n'est plus de son habituelle couleur jaune grisâtre. Il est devenu curieusement transparent. Vous sentez son poids sur votre thorax, mais il vous est désormais impossible de le distinguer. Vous pouvez contempler le ciel. Bleu, avec de légères teintes sombres. Vous restez immobile. La pression de l'importante quantité de matière poudreuse sur votre thorax fait de chaque inspiration une véritable torture. Mais vous respirez quand même. Sans savoir comment. Vous êtes condamné à rester ici, enterré mais visible, emprisonné par vos angoisses.

Le combat que vous avez mené dans le désert vous revient à l'esprit. Il n'aura servi à rien. Vous avez bravé ce que vous pensiez être des horreurs pour rien. Vous avez cru en vous. Vous pensiez pouvoir les avoir, les tromper, les détruire.

Vous grimacez. L'iridium vous blesse. Vos pensées vous blessent.

Elles vous ont eu. Elles vous ont trompés. Elles vous ont détruit.

Vos phobies, vos peurs, vos craintes, vos horreurs. Appelez-les comme ça vous chante, j'en ai vraiment rien à carrer. Elles gagnent TOUJOURS. Elles vous détruiront. Si un jour vous croyez avoir triomphé, vous cracherez cent mètres plus loin les morceaux de votre âme abusée.

_« Vous contemplez les cadavres de vos angoisses. Vous vous délectez de les voir vaincues. »_ Détrompez-vous, abrutis. C'est vous qui êtes vaincu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà,  
> A la prochaine,  
> CSalander

**Author's Note:**

> Les reviews sont toujours appréciées, je vous avoue  
> A la prochaine,  
> CSalander


End file.
